


You Always Make Me Smile

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I suck at tags, Louis admiring harry, M/M, haylor sucks, larry forever, mild uses of haylor, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis basically likes Harry... alot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> my first Larry-centric fic, tell me what you think! Basically the song: You Make Me Smile because I think it's such a cute Larry Stylinson song okay

_I like your messy hair_

Louis doesn't just like Harry's messy chocolate curls he loves them. Harry's hair is very untameable and Harry hates it, he finds it annoying and girly but Louis just loves it! He loves when Harry wants a cuddle and he just curls up on the couch with Louis and Louis will run his hand through Harry's curls and Harry will downright purr. Louis will feel a contentment pooling low in his stomach and he'll just watch Harry because really he's never seen anything so perfect. Harry's hair is soft, silky and curly espicially when Harry goes swimming and his hair is plastered to his head, water droplets and everywhere and well Harry looks kind of irrestible.

_I like the clothes you wear_

And maybe it's kind of creepy how much time Louis spends checking out his friend but really it isn't. Harry has an endless supply of converse, skinny jeans and band tees. He looks like your normal punk-rocker next door when he wears that really and it takes Louis everything not to drown into a puddle of Harry Styles. There are times when they go to a big event and Harry will wear blazers or suits and he just looks really sexy and classy and Louis will have to drown all his want and need into expensive wine and uninteresting conversations.

_I like the way you sing_

Harry's voice was crafted by the gods. It's perfect in that rugged "I just rolled out of bed" kind of way and Louis wants to touch it but it's a voice and he can't. Sometimes at the flat Harry will roll out of bed and sing Edward Sharp & The Magnetic Zeros because Harry loves indie music and Louis will really convulse into the sheets. Harry will also make up his own little songs on the spot and it's so dorky and bad but it's Harry and Louis can't really understand why anybody would not want to listen to Harry. There was a time when Louis was sick and since Harry couldn't make chicken noodle soup he left that up to Liam but he spent all day in bed singing to Louis and Louis doesn't want to sound like a cheesy twat but he's sure it was Harry's voice that cured him.

_And when you dance with me_

Harry can't dance for shit. Harry has long limbs that aren't very coordinated but it doesn't stop the curly haired boy from dancing. Sometimes they'll be at the apartment and Harry will be cooking in his boxers and he'll have a whole dance routine down packed and Louis can't help but smile. Harry will sometimes be at a concert and he'll dance and while the fans are going crazy Louis' insides have died and Harry will smirk and Louis doesn't really know how he resists. Or sometimes Harry will look for Louis in the crowd and ask Louis to dance with him and it will be silly and horrible but he's dancing with Harry and anything with Harry is good even when it's bad.

_I don't know why I love you_

Louis really doesn't. Harry is a downright dork and he has mood swings like a proper girl but Louis just can't fathom life without Harry. His heart beats eratically and all he can think of is Harry and it's like wow I don't really need a reason anymore really, as long as it's you. Sometimes Harry will come home drunk and crawl into bed with Louis and cry about nothing and Louis will stare at him and he doesn't realize he isn't breathing until Harry's eyes are closed and Louis can hear Harry falling asleep. Louis' a downright fool for falling for a bandmate he really is but Louis was never a smart one.

_I just know I can't stop thinking of you away_

When Harry isn't around Louis becomes ADD. He touches everything, he laughs loudly at jokes that aren't funny, he looks at the other boy's hair and eyes and their dancing and it's not Harry! He'll crawl into bed and call Harry and Harry will answer and say something like he's with Taylor and Louis shouldn't be jealous because he's with Eleanor but Harry sounds kind of happy and Louis just hangs up and thinks that if Harry's happy he has to be happy. But he isn't because he's selfish and horrible and he wants to be the cause of Harry's happiness.

_It's cause you make me smile, you always make me smile_

Because it's Harry Edward Styles and he's a goof. He makes dumb jokes, he dances horrible and sometimes he laughs a bit to loud but he'll look at Louis with those eyes when they're in a crowded room and he'll smile with those dimples and Louis will lose it and he thinks one of these days he'll tell Harry and one of these days he'll be able to understand why all the love songs are about him and why he's smiling for nothing but it really isn't nothing; it's Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading loves, xx. My tumblr if you wanna follow: http://dashofuniondashofdirection.tumblr.com/


End file.
